Passion
by Petrick Ryeosomnia
Summary: Summary: “Dengarkan dan turuti perkataanku! Maka aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik”. ”Keras kepala sama dengan mencari masalah”. Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.


Tittle: PASSION

Author: PATRICK RYEOSOMNÍA

Cast: Kyuhyun (Namja)

Ryeowook (Yeoja) and

Other Cast: ?

Rate: Mpreg

Summary

"Dengarkan dan turuti perkataanku! Maka aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik".

"Keras kepala sama dengan mencari masalah". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

CHAPTER 1

Sang gadis manis nan ceria berjalan di indahnya mentari pagi. Namun di pagi ini sang gadis bukan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan namun untuk mencari uang untuk makan di esok hari bersama sang paman yang setap hari hanya berjudi dan minum-minum tanpa mau bekerja dan sering memukul Ryeowook apabila uang yang diberikan kurang untuk berjudi.

"Ah… lelahnya" ucap Ryeowook sambil merentangkan tangannya setelah menyelesaikan kerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di restoran cepat saji. "Terimakasih ya bos, sampai jumpa besok" ucapnya kepada pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja.

Begitulah ryeowook setiap hari bekerja keras untuk menyambung hidup namun uang itu tak pernah cukup karena sang paman yang hanya menghamburkannya untuk berjudi.

Pagi sampai sore bekerja di restoran dan sore sampai malamnya bekerja di Café Mouse Rabbit dari pasangan suami istri Yesung dan Sungmin. Dua bos ini sangat menyayangi Ryeowook seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Mereka bahkan tau kesulitan yang selama ini dialami Ryeowook. Namun gadis ini selalu menolak apabila mereka ingin membantunya.

Malam harinya setelah pulang kerja pemandangan tak asing menyapa penglihatannya, ruang tamu dengan bau alcohol dan kaleng bir berserakan dimana-mana. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan gebrakan pintu dan beberapa orang dengan seragam hitam masuk lalu menyeringai setelah melihat Ryeowook.

Sang gadis mencoba untuk bertanya menntang meskipun di dalam hati tengah ketakutan. "Siapa kalian? Mau apa di rumahku?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. Laki-laki yang merupakan pimpinan tersebut mendekat dan menyeringai kepada Ryeowook. "Daripada kau bertanya kepadaku lebh baik kau tanyakan sendiri kepada paman tersayangmu itu". "apa maksud pria itu?" ucap ryeowook dalam hati tidak mengerti dengan yang pria itu katakan. "Pamanmu telah menjualmu kepadaku dengan harga 100 juta won, kalo itu yang kau tanyakan dalam kepala mungilmu itu". Lalu tiba-tiba ketika ryeowook masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu beberapa orang yang ada di belakangnya langsung menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Ryewook langsung meronta-ronta dan berteriak bahkan sambil menangis memohon untuk dilepaskan. Setelah sekian lama berada di mobil dan minta dilepas akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti pada sebuah mansion mewah dengan penjagaan ketat di gerbang utama yang sangat megah. Ryeowook langsung menolak untuk dibawa masuk dan sang pemilik langsung menggendong Ryeowook untuk masuk dalam. Sesampainya di kamar gadis itu langsung dilempar keranjang king size. Ryeowook langsung berteriak dan memohon untuk dilepaskan "tuan tolong lepaskan saya tuan, paman saya yang berhutang mengapa saya yang dijadikan jaminan". "Seharusnya itu kau tanyakan kepada pamanmu bukan padaku" seringainya tampak setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. "pamanmu telah berhutang padaku tapi tidak bisa membayarnya dan sesuai dengan perjanjian yang pamanmu buat kau dijadikan jaminan untuk hutang pamanmu." Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun kyuhyun langsung mengapit dagu ryeowook dengan menunjukkkan siapa yang berkuasa dalam rumah ini. "jadi diam dan menurutlah dengan semua yang kukatakan maka kau akan mendapatkan pelayanan surga yang menjanjkan". "dasar bajingan keparat lepaskan aku, kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku dasar brengsek" ucap ryeowook menggebu-gebu. Kyuhyun yang tersulut emosinya karena perkataan ryeowook semakin mencengkram dagu ryeowook dengan kuat tidak peduli dengan rintihan ryeowook yang menyerukan kesakitannya, bahkan linangan air mata tidak menyurutkan emosi kyuhyun yang sudah terpancing. Ditariknya tengkuk ryeowook dan langsunsung dilumat dengan kasar bibir merah cerry yang sedari tadi serasa mengundang kyuhyun untuk menciumnya. Ciuman itu terasa kasar dibibir ryeowook tidak ada kelembutan saat kyuhyun menciumnya. Ryeowook terus mendorong kyuhyun untuk berhenti dan kyuhyun merasakan candu dalam ciumannya, sebelumnya dengan jalang-jalangnya dia tidak pernah merasakan gairah hanya dengan sebuah ciuman memabukkan.

Sedangkan ryeowook terus mengatupkan bibirnya menghalangi kyuhyun menciumnya lebih jauh. "lepas…berhenti kumohon berhenti, henhht …tikhh ..an…". Kyuhyun langsung menarik baju ryeowook hingga sobek tak tersisa, libidonya sudah naik hanya karena rintihan ryeowook yang seperti mengundang kyuhyun untuk bertindak lebih. Ryeowook semakin menangis dan meronta. Dijilatinya telinga, tengkuk dan semakin kebawah hingga ke payudara sintal yang membuat jakun kyuhyun naik turun, diremas dan dikulum pada waktu bersamaan kedua payudara ryeowook. Setelah bosan dengan kedua benda sintas itu tangan kyuhyun semakin turun kebawah keselangkangan ryeowook yang terasa mengundang dibuat lebih. Dan ryeowook hanya bisa menangis akan nasibnya setelah ini, dia merasa kotor dan tak berharga layaknya pelacur yang siap mengangkang untuk svapa saja walaupun itu hanya pada kyuhyun tapi ryeowook merasa harga dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Kyuhyun yang sudah dibutakan nafsu langsung menyentakkan kejantanannya kedalam hole ryeowook yang sudah siap. "akkhh… sakit tolong keluarkan sakitthh" rintih ryeowook tapi diabaikan oleh kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar oleh gairah akan tubuh dan hole ryeowook. "ekhm…ini sungguh nikmat…ekhm..sem..pithh dan nikhhmat" ucap kyuhyun yang sungguh menikmati kebejatannya akan keperawanan ryeowook. Kehormatan wanita yang selama ini dijaga diambil oleh manusia bejat tak berperasaan yang membelinya dari sang paman yang sama brengseknya.

Setelah menyentak kejanntanannya kedalam hole ryeowook, kyuhyun dengan gaya sombongnya langsung memakai pakaiannya kembali lalu mengecup bibir ryeowook sesaat, dipandanginya wajah memprihatinkan yang ada dibawahnya. Menyesal?? Tentu tidak. Pria yang tak pernah bermain lembut dengan para jalangnya namun aneh banyak para wanita dari kelas pelacur sampai sekelas Victoria Secret rela mengantri untuk merasakan kejantanan kyuhyun dalam vaginanya. Siapa yang tak kenal kyuhun sang CEO muda dari Cho Coop. Ketampanan yang dielu-elukan melebihi selebritis papan atas yang mempesona. Wajah yang serupa Dewa yunani namun memiliki kepribadian layaknya iblis. Perpaduan sempurna untuk menggambarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Si tampan nan kaya namun mematikan apabila ingin bermain-main dengannya. Kemampuannya sudah diakui oleh para pengusaha-pengusaha sekelas dirinya. Jika ada koleganya yang melenceng dari aturannya siap-siap saja besoknya perusaannya akan gulung tikar.

Keesokan paginya sinar mentari menyinari kamar sang gadis.. upps maksutnya kamar sang wanita. Selamat ryeowook kau sudah tidak perawan lagi, itulah pemikiran ryeowook dibukaan pertama matanya dipagi ini. Ryeowook langsung mendudukkan dirinya sambil menarik selimu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya setelah matanya melihat sosok pria yang duduk pongah di sofa samping ranjangnya. "mandi dan aku tunggu di meja makan" ucapnya tanpa basa basi. "atas dasar apa aku harus menurutimu bajingan"ucap ryeowook meninggikan suaranya, "jangan memancing emosiku di pagi hari ryeowook" ucap kyuhyun mendesis menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "turuti perkataanku atau kau lebih memilih kusetubuhi sekarang" ucap kyuhyun final. Ryeowook mengkerut takut akan perkataan kyuhyun, perkataannya tidak pernah main-main dan itu bisa saja terjadi jika ryeowook tidak mengikuti perkataan kyuhyun. "pelayan akan mengantar pakaian 15 menit lagi" kata kuhyun sambil keluar kamar tanpa menoleh ke ryeowook lagi.

Dibutuhkan 30 menit untuk berdandan dengan dibantu para pelayan kyuhyun yang tidak memperbolehkan ryeowook melakukan sendiri, sebenarnya ryeowook merasa risih harus dilayani sedemikian rupa, bahkan untuk memakai baju para pelayan tidak memperbolehkan memakainya sendiri berlebihan memang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi itu merupakan perintah kyuhyun dan hukumnya mutlak untuk dilakukan dalam mansion ini. Setelah selesai dengan tetek bengek, ryeowook turun kemeja makan, disitu kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan secangkir kopi dimeja dan Koran pagi dalam genggaman. Ryeowook duduk dengan gugup dan pelayan langsung menyiapkan semua makanan, ryeowook yang melihat semua makanan tersaji dimeja makan langsung menelan ludah karna sebenarnya dia sudah lapar dari kemarin sebelum ryeowook di bawa ke mansion mewah setelah pulang kerja. Ryeowook makan dalam diam karna kyuhyun masih dalam aktivitasnya membaca Koran pagi. Setelah 30 menit kyuyun mengalihkan atensinya ke ryeowook "setelah selesai makan datanglah ke ruang kerjaku kita perlu berbicara", ryeowook yang hampir menyendok sarapannya terhenti seteleh mendengar titah kyuhyun "tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, cukup keluarkan aku dari sini dan masalah kita beres tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan". Menengadahkan kepalanya kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya karna ucapan dari bibir manis ryeowook. "kita perlu bicara dan kutunggu di ruanganku ryeowook" ucap kyuhyun mendesis. Ryeowook merasa ketakutan dengan suara kyuhyun yang terlalu mendominasi. Dengan tak berperasaan kyuhyun menyeret ryeowook keruang kerjanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengernyit sakit karena kyuhyun mencengkram tangan ryeowook sangat kuat. Dihempaskan tubuh kecil ryeowook di sofa yang ada di dalamnya. "apa… apa yang perlu kita bicarakan!" ucap ryeowook nyalak karena kyuhyun terlalu kasar padanya. Dengan segala kearoganan si dominan hanya tersenyum anggkuh akan rasa takut Ryeowook. Dan simanis hanya bisa mengerut takut akan tatapan tajam nan mendominasi dari si kaya "KAU.DAN.AKU" Ucap kyuhyun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, "perjanjian pamanmu denganku yang menjadikan kau sebagai jaminannya". "Dan KAU adalah milikku".

TBC


End file.
